


Tim Drake: Meme Queen

by ghoulsyrup



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Inspired by that one Tim Drake pannel, M/M, Oh man I haven't written fan fiction in years, Other, This was a twitter prompt, Uh also? This is all crack, Y'all KNOW what I'm talking about, batfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulsyrup/pseuds/ghoulsyrup
Summary: Tim runs a trashy Facebook meme page





	

It started out of boredom.

Because, really, when you’re a crime fighting 18 year old vigilante with no time for an active social life (ahem, an active dating life) with a bad case of an over protective Batdad and Birdbrothers, sometimes you just need an escape from all the drama that comes with bringing down the bad guys, and what better escape than good ol’ social media?  
Facebook and Twitter seemed like logical steps for him to take. He’s always been tech savvy, interested in internet culture and yeah, sometimes he really misses his friends but the life he leads now doesn’t exactly leave room for actual socialising. He supposes most kids his age are like this though, the invasion of Smartphone’s and Apple products make is almost criminal for him not to be on any of these sites; both for business and pleasure. So he takes the logical step and makes himself a Facebook account.

-

Dick was the first to find him.  
Tim was out later that night patrolling when his personal phone (Bruce would skin him alive if he knew he took it with him) notified him that he had a friend request from.. Dickibird Gayson?  
(“Jason got a hold on my phone while I was sleeping, okay, and I can’t change it back for another 60 days.”)

Tim didn’t even realise Dick knew what Facebook was, let alone how to use it and find him. Which he supposes was pretty stupid since he’s not even that old, but still, he is Nightwing after all. He wanted to stay anonymous a little longer but he supposes it wouldn’t be that awful to accept, it’s only Dick after all. After that though, everyone else in his family deemed it necessary to add him. Which was fine, really, apart from the occasional embarrassing comment Jason would leave on a post to a girl he was not so subtly trying to flirt with, or the dumb cat videos Damian would continuously tag him in. Occasionally he would have to put up with cutesy “look at how cute Jason is when he’s sleeping isn’t my boyfriend adorable” photos from Dick and recipes Bruce would unsuccessfully try to share on Alfred’s wall- but asides from that, normal family stuff. Tim finds a sick sort of irony in how normal his life started feeling with the inclusion of social media.

Tim stumbles across a Batman themed meme page, and it all goes downhill from there.

-

Within a month, his page had gained over 200,000 likes so it wasn’t long before Dick found that too, which was horrifying, but expected at this point. There were.. some questionable content that he would never dare show to any of his brothers, but Dick was his usual self about it, encouraging and kind and endlessly supportive. 

“I just think you deserve a hobby, baby bird. And it’s funny, right? Kids these days love their frog pictures!” He says, like he’s 50 or something. Which is sorta tragic, because the only person in the house who shouldn’t be aware of memes at all should be Alfred.

…He just didn’t get it. Of course not, he’s IS Nightwing, after all.  
“Please don’t show that to Bruce or Jason.” Tim pleads, pulling his phone away from Dick’s line of sight one night after he posts a particularly offensive Batpost, but only to have his phone snatched away by a seemingly omnipresent Jason.

Jason smirks, clearly pleased with himself, before looking down at Tim’s phone, “Show me what, Replacement? I-, the fuck is this?” Tim winces, grabbing for his phone but Jason straight up dodges every attempt to grab at him, scrolling through the page with an equally as confused expression as he’s seen on Dick’s face a thousand times since his page first started. 

Eventually, Dick grabs it after yet another failed attempt by Tim, and passes it back. Jason raises an eyebrow, runs his fingers through his trauma stripe and asks,  
“What the fuck is a meemee?”  
It’s gonna be a longass day.

-

Jason tells everyone.

Bruce tries to understand it, asking him countless questions on the whys and hows of the humour, but he doesn’t get it no matter how hard Tim tries to explain.  
Damian doesn’t care, and Tim doesn’t bother with Alfred. 

-

Tim’s got this theory. It seems pretty petty in retrospect but it’s bugging the hell outta him and he can’t quite figure out why. You see, there’s this guy online who seems to enjoy fucking with him. A few months into his page gaining notable success, a new page popped up that seems to be competing with him. Only, it’s getting kinda intense.

See, Tim’s fought with Gotham’s worst. He’s busted many the creepy half faced criminals, clowns and other bird people, but never has he ever felt so.. on edge before. This guy, (or girl, but really he can’t think of a single girl who’s life is tragic enough to run a fuckin’ facebook meme page) enjoys nothing more than roasting him and his page, calling him out and making fun of him within his community. This guy is funny too, which pisses Tim off even more. He has a killer sense of humour that’s gained him a pretty huge audience and even still, Tim isn’t above taking a few hits to his ego, but this guy is almost too good. Tim can’t have that.

It’s definitely not Dick, though whenever it happens Dick gets a little too excited and laughs a little too hard. He’s come a very long way since he first found Tim’s page though. He’s gotten past the whole “I’m an adult that’s trying to be relatable and understand the internet!!!” phase Bruce and Jason are still stuck in and developed into quite the meme connoisseur. There are times Tim, Dami and Bruce are in the middle of a bust when he hears Dick’s text tone and has to fight the urge to send him something convoluted back to throw him off while he focuses on beating the bad guys. 

Needless to say, Red Robin’s reputation has taken a few hits, both physically and emotionally, since Dick has upped his game. Damian and Jason have had an absolute field day making fun of him in the process. They could probably stop it, if they wanted, but he secretly loves bonding with Nightwing, and he also secretly thinks Dick’s maybe putting it on a bit strong as an excuse for Jason to bond with Damian.

He’s fairly certain it’s not Jason, because Jason doesn’t seem to use the internet for anything other than tweeting. When Tim first found out that Jason Todd of all people ran a Twitter account, he lost his shit. Even more so when he found out it’s dedicated to all the unflattering pictures of Batman, Nightwing and even Arsenal he had taken over the years. He has quite the following too, which Tim knows gains him a lot of attention from the wrong kind of people. But when he asks Jason about it, he explains it helps him catch criminals faster that way. Tim high fives him, even though it does earn him a punch to the ribs and the promise of his legs never working again if he tells either of the boys. Tim’s pretty sure he can live with that.

Damian runs an animal rights Tumblr, so he doesn’t have time to engage in ‘silly little games’ with Tim online. Again, he isn’t surprised. 

-

The rival meme page never stops. He tries his hardest to figure out who it is, tries tracing their IP address and everything, but he never does find out who the guy behind it all is. After a while, the page gets bigger and better than his. He guesses he’s just gotta live with not being the best. And he’s totally not bitter about it. 

One night when he’s feeling extra pissed off after the guy posts something particularly funny, he asks Alfred to bring him some tea. 

“Are you alright, Master Tim?” Alfred asks, setting down the teapot and two chocolate biscuits, “You look tired, I hope Master Bruce isn’t working you too hard.” Tim looks up at his phone to the kindly man who he’s considered to be his grandfather for years now, always so concerned for him no matter what. 

“Nah, just some stupid internet thing has gotten me stressed, don’t worry about it.” 

Alfred seems not to understand, but he smiles gently, patting Tim’s head and pours out his tea. Before leaving, Tim asks him to ask Dick to come over to discuss tonight’s patrol and Alfred obliges.  
After he finds Dick and relays Tim’s message, he smirks, pulling out his phone and showing Dick the screen. Dick’s in hysterics in seconds, clapping Alfred on the back.

“Oh Alfred, my man! This is why I love you!” He says between laughs, getting up to walk out the room, “try not to roast him too hard, my friend, he’s still just a kid!” Alfred winks, and Dick leaves in a flurry of giggles.

Bruce walks in, looking back at Dick confused.  
“What’s that all about?” Bruce asks, gesturing to the door, pulling a news paper from the counter and taking a seat, eyebrow raised.

“Oh nothing, Master Bruce, just a little joke between Master Dick and I.” Bruce glances up at him fondly, still so deeply pleased that he has a family here with his boys and the man who raised him. Alfred smiles, and feeling his phone vibrate in his back pocket, he excuses himself.

The 21st century is truly a wonderful time to be living.

**Author's Note:**

> Please stop reading this mess


End file.
